Тигр
Общее определение. Тигр (Panthera tigris) - хищное млекопитающее из семейства кошачьих, относящееся к роду пантер, входящему в состав подсемейства больших кошек. Среди представителей этого вида встречаются одни из наиболее крупных животных семейства кошачьих. Тигр является одним из крупнейших облигатных наземных хищников, уступая по массе лишь белому медведю и конкурируя со львом. Тело у тигра вытянутое и гибкое, но при этом достаточно массивное и мускулистое. Передняя часть туловища развита сильнее задней, в плечах тигр несколько выше, чем в крестце. Как и у других больших кошек на передних лапах по пять пальцев, а на задних - по четыре, все со втяжными когтями. Череп массивный, с широко расставленными скулами. По бокам головы баки, длина которых зависит от подвида. Распространение и подвиды. Исторический ареал тигра находится на территории Дальнего Востока России, Ирана, Афганистана, Китая, Индии и стран Юго-Восточной Азии, включая Зондский архипелаг (Индонезийские острова). Сейчас на большей части этой территории тигры истреблены и заселяют только лишь 7 % от первоначального ареала; крупнейшие популяции сохранились в Индии и Индокитае. В пределах России небольшая популяция тигров имеется только на Дальнем Востоке, в Приморском и Хабаровском крае. Всего выделено 9 современных подвидов тигра, но 3 из них, к сожалению, уже уничтожены человеком. * Panthera tigris altaica - ''амурский тигр, известный также как уссурийский, сибирский или маньчжурский. В основном обитает на территории Амурской области, Еврейской Автономной Области, Приморского и Хабаровского края России, и в очень небольшом количестве на территории северо-восточного Китая и Северной Кореи. Данный подвид отличается крупными размерами, густым, длинным и пушистым мехом, с более тусклым рыжим фоном и меньшим, чем у других подвидов тигров, количеством полос. * ''Panthera tigris tigris - бенгальский тигр. Наиболее многочисленный подвид, обитающий в первую очередь на территории территории Пакистана, Индии, Непала и Бангладеш, но также встречающийся и в Бутане или Мьянме. Населяет широкий спектр биотопов от дождевых тропических лесов до сухих саванн или мангровых зарослей. * Panthera tigris corbetti - ''индокитайский тигр. Обитает в Камбодже, Мьянме, Южном Китае, Лаосе, Таиланде, и Вьетнаме, но крупнейшая популяция существует в Малайзии. Индокитайский отличается более тёмной окраской. * ''Panthera tigris jacksoni - ''малайский тигр. Встречается исключительно в южной части полуострова Малакка. Ранее популяция считалась принадлежащей к индокитайскому тигру. * ''Panthera tigris sumatrae ''- суматранский тигр. Встречается только на индонезийском острове Суматра. Является наименьшим из ныне существующих подвидов тигров и их малый размер считается адаптацией к жизни в тропических лесах Суматры. * ''Panthera tigris amoyensis - южнокитайский или просто китайский тигр. Этот подвид находится под наибольшей угрозой исчезновения, и, скорее всего, уже исчез в природе. В настоящее время 59 особей южно-китайских тигров содержатся в неволе (все в Китае), но все они являются потомками лишь шести животных. С 2008 года правительство Китая принимает ряд мер, направленных на реинтродукцию южно-китайских тигров в природу. * Panthera tigris balica - балийский тигр''. Ранее обитал на небольшом индонезийском острове Бали. Последний балийский тигр был убит в западной части острова 27 сентября 1937 года, а в неволе балийские тигры никогда не содержались. * ''Panthera tigris virgata ''- туранский тигр, также известный как закавказский. Вымер в конце 1960-х годов; последнее свидетельство встречи с ним относится к 1968 году, хотя, по некоторым данным, последнего закавказского тигра застрелили в юго-восточной части Турции в 1970 году. Исторический ареал этого подвида охватывал юг России, Абхазию, Азербайджан, Армению, Иран, Афганистан, Пакистан, Ирак, Узбекистан, северный Ирак, Сирию, юг Казахстана, Туркменистан и Турцию. Закавказский тигр генетически практически идентичен амурскому тигру, но фоновый цвет окраски был приблизительно таким же, как и у индийских подвидов, но полосы были заметно уже и чаще расположенными, тёмно-серого или темно-коричневого цвета. * ''Panthera tigris sondaica - яванский тигр. Обитал на индонезийском острове Ява и, судя по всему, был уничтожен в 80-е годы двадцатого столетия из-за охоты и разрушения природной среды обитания. Последнего яванского тигра видели в природе в 1979 году. Размеры Тигр, наравне со львом, является крупнейшей и самой тяжёлой из диких кошек. Однако, различные его подвиды очень сильно различаются по размерам и массе тела. Самцы тигров, в зависимости от подвида и индивидуальной комплекции, разнятся по длине с учетом хвоста от 250 до 390 см и весят от 90 до 306 кг, с черепом длиной от 316 до 383 мм. Самки же разнятся по общей длине от 200 до 275 см и весят от 65 до 167 кг с черепом длиной от 268 до 318 мм.Hunter, Luke (2011). Carnivores of the World. Princeton University Press. Вне зависимости от пола, хвост составляет от 0,6 до 1,1 м от общей длины. Материковые подвиды тигра крупнее островных и самыми крупными из них считаются бенгальский, амурский и вымерший туранский подвиды. Самцы данных подвидов могут достигать до 2,3-2,5 м, а в отдельных случаях и до 2,6-2,9 метров в длину без учета хвоста и весить до 250-270 кг, а в отдельных случаях и до 300-320 кг. Размер тела в разных популяциях по-видимому, также варьируется в соответствии с правилом Бергманна, которое может быть объяснено адаптацией для облегчения терморегуляции в холодном климате. Самый крупный официально измеренный самец амурского тигра достигал общей длины 3.3-3.5 м (в зависимости от метода замера) и весил 306 кг.Mazák, V. (1981). "Panthera tigris" (PDF). Mammalian Species 152. Средний вес взрослого самца амурского тигра в природе составляет 176.4, а самки - 117.9 кг, а самый большой тигр весит 400 кг и вдлену 390см .исторически - самцы в среднем весили около 215.3 кг, а самки - 137.5 кг,Slaght, J. C., D. G. Miquelle, I. G. Nikolaev, J. M. Goodrich, E. N. Smirnov, K. Traylor-Holzer, S. Christie, T. Arjanova, J. L. D. Smith, and K. U. Karanth. (2005). [http://fishowls.com/Slaght%20et%20al%202005.pdf Chapter 6. Who‘s king of the beasts? Historical and contemporary data on the body weight of wild and captive Amur tigers in comparison with other subspecies].'' Pp. 25–35 in D. G. Miquelle, E. N. Smirnov, J.M. Goodrich (Eds.) ''Tigers in Sikhote-Alin Zapovednik: Ecology and Conservation. это значительно больше, чем средний вес от 75 до 140 кг у самого маленького из сохранившихся подвидов подвидов - у суматранского тигра. Однако, бенгальский тигр, обитающий южнее, сравним по размерам с амурским тигром и лаже превосходит его. Это может быть объяснено большим количеством пищи в местах его обитания. Средний самец бенгальского тигра из Непала весит более 227 кг, что делает их наиболее крупными современными кошачьими. Самые крупные измеренные бенгальские тигры весили 257, 258, 272 и 325 кг.Sunquist, M.; Sunquist, F. (2002). Wild Cats of the World (1st. ed.). Chicago: University Of Chicago Press.Karanth, K. U. (1993). The Tiger: Power and Fragility; Predator-Prey Relationships among the Large Mammals of Nagarhole National Park (India) (Ph.D. Thesis). Mangalore, India: Mangalore University. Поведение и образ жизни. Социальная структура и размножение. Взрослые тигры ведут одиночный образ жизни и яростно защищают свою территорию от особей своего пола (однако, самки порой вполне могут уживаться рядом), в редких случаях даже нанося им серьезные травмы. Размер личной территории тигра зависит от местообитания, обилия добычи, и наличия в данной местности особей противоположного пола - тигрица может иметь территорию размером около 20 квадратных км, в то время как самец 60 или 100 квадратных км, причем на его территории могут находиться участки территории нескольких самок. Тигры постоянно перемещаются по своей территории, задавая маршрут. При таких перемещениях они регулярно метят свою территорию и устраивают множественные временные или длительные перевалы. Мечение своей территории индивидуальным запахом является одним из основных способов коммуникации у тигров. Метки оставляются тиграми преимущественно на скалах, стволах деревьев и отдельно стоящих кустах. Также тигры помечают свою территорию взрыхляя снег или почву, или трясь о деревья и царапая их стволы.